


Sharp

by imthederpyfox



Series: Doctor Who (11th Doctor) [2]
Category: 11th doctor - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Blood, Darkness, Feeding, Illness, Murder, Other, Pain, Passing Out, Sacrifice, Sickness, TARDIS - Freeform, Vampires, Violence, character turned against their will, kidnap, maybe more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: The TARDIS has a mind of her own, as we know. But what happens when she decides to drop them off at an unfamiliar castle?Mysterious creatures, dark shadows and a terrible cult have the Doctor and his companions trapped... will they manage to get their way out of this one?
Relationships: Amy/Rory, Doctor/River, platonic doctor/amy, platonic doctor/rory
Series: Doctor Who (11th Doctor) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969513
Kudos: 2





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I love the idea of Doctor Who with actual vampires, and I had a very strange dream the other night along these lines so, enjoy? Maybe?

"Well, I don't see why I can't try and teach her how to drive." The Doctor rolled his eyes, walking past Rory who was somewhat worried. The nurse folded his arms, watching the alien show his wife how to drive the TARDIS.  
"Because on her first lesson she hit me with her car." Rory grumbled, earning a glare from Amy.  
"I was 17! Besides, I passed eventually." Amy retorted, turning back to the console.  
"Because you agreed to go on a date with the teacher!" 

"Ok, enough you two! Don't worry, all we need to do is attach Amy to the TARDIS via the cerebral scanner and she can drive us somewhere." The Doctor explained.  
"Soooo, you're using a shortcut for me?" Amy asked, watching the Doctor as he walked around the console.  
"No! Of course not." He replied, but nodded slightly afterwards. "Ok, the old girl's a bit weird with other people flying properly." He explained. "But this is still flying the TARDIS."  
"Sounds like a bad idea to me." Valkyrie spoke up, sat on the stairs with her legs dangling over the edge.  
"You're just mad because he won't let you drive." Amy smirked at her. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.  
"I don't like driving, besides, I can drive the TARDIS without the help of you lot."

The Doctor quickly turned to look at the girl. "Wait a second-"  
"Doctor!" Rory interrupted them all. "Can't you just take us somewhere? Isn't that the easiest solution?"  
"Killjoy." Amy grumbled at him but walked over and placed her head on his shoulder.  
"Well, considering the amount of fantasy novels you've been reading I don't think it's a good idea to go connecting your brain to the TARDIS when our adventures are wild enough." The nurse explained.  
"Always the voice of reason." Valkyrie mocked, jumping down from the stairs. "I say, we get Amy to read a BUNCH of those stories and test which one comes to the forefront and see how that effects where we land." She smirked, resting against the console.  
"That does sound interesting..." The Doctor mumbled.  
"No! Guys, come on, this has come from getting Amy to drive to experimenting on her!" Rory interrupted them once again. "Just pick a place for us to go."

The Doctor came over and took Amy's hand. "Come on then, Pond. The husband has spoken! Time to pick a place." He grinned, shrugging when Rory glared at him.  
The Doctor lead Amy over to the console and pressed a button, a hand shaped mould came up from the top and he placed Amy's hand on it, it moulded around her hand until it fit perfectly. She giggled, apparently it tickled.  
"That's the TARDIS connecting to your mind." The Doctor explained, hitting some buttons and switches. "Now, I want you to think about the books you've been reading-"  
"I thought we were just going to go wherever-?" Rory spoke up again, but the Doctor raised his hand to silence him.  
"Shush, Rory, I need Amy to concentrate." The Time Lord told him, not bothering to turn to him. "Amy, just relax and let the books flit through your mind, and if you see an image that sticks out to you, focus on it." 

Amy nodded and did as the Doctor told her. Her connection to the TARDIS made it easier to conjure up the images of the books she'd been reading. A sudden bold image appeared in her mind and she latched on, the TARDIS came to life, moving through the time vortex as she stuck to that image. When she felt her hand being pulled from the mould and she opened her eyes, blinking a few times, she couldn't even recall what the image had been, but she knew it was the one that stuck out the most.

"Ok, so WHERE exactly are we?" Rory asked as the Doctor checked the monitor.  
"Earth!" The alien answered.  
"Of all the planets I could have picked?" Amy whined. "Really?" She came round and looked at the screen as well.  
"Sixteen-hundreds." The Doctor continued. "Or there about, but there's not much more information than that." He shrugged and took off for the doors, quickly followed by Amy and Valkyrie, though Rory seemed a bit more concerned than usual. 

"Ready?" The alien asked the others.  
"Of course." Amy and Valkyrie answered at the same time, smirking to each other. The Doctor smiled excitedly, opening the doors and stepping out of the TARDIS.  
"Ok, forest land." The Doctor described, looking around and folding his arms.  
"With a castle, though." Valkyrie added, folding her arms and nodding up to the deep shadow of a large building. There were turrets and spires and was certainly Gothic in feel. Definitely an olden days castle. There were no lights on, and they all looked up to it, the deep shadow cast over its front as the moon was dipping behind it. "Nice, gotta love the Gothic influence." Valkyrie smirked and turned back to the others. "So, what? Fifteenth century, big looming castles and creepy forests? Been reading any vampire stories by any chance?" She asked Amy, who rolled her eyes in return. 

"It's fine, we know vampires don't exist," The redhead began explaining. "Closest we've got were the fish people..." She turned to see the Doctor staring up at the castle. "Right, Doctor?"  
He came out of his trance and raised his brow at her. "Right, yes, no such thing as vampires." He smiled, but it seemed somewhat forced. "Your mind probably picked up on the castle imagery you think of when thinking of the vampire books and the TARDIS took us to see one of those." He explained, though he seemed to be trying to calm himself as well. "Well, we've seen it, time to go." He turned back to the TARDIS but Valkyrie stepped in front of him, folding her arms and raising a brow.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're scared." She searched his eyes, seeing what she could tell.  
"Of course not! Come on, we'll get Rory to drive next or something-"  
"But what about the castle?" Amy asked. "Aren't we gonna have a closer look?" She turned back to looking up at the looming building.  
"Yeah, we came this far, aren't you at least curious?" Valkyrie added. 

"Maybe we should come back at daytime or something?" Rory suggesting, noticing how off kilter the Doctor seemed.  
The alien turned to them all, clenching his hands a couple times as he thought about their options. "Ok, ok, fine. We can have a closer look, but NO wondering off. For once I want you all to listen to that rule." He made sure to look at everyone in turn to see if his words had settled in or not. He motioned to the TARDIS and they all went back inside before he followed. Amy and Valkyrie were discussing vampires and werewolfs while Rory came over to the Doctor as he stayed by the doors for a moment.  
"Doctor?" He nurse asked, the alien looked to him and smiled.  
"Yes, Rory?" His smile seemed forced yet again and Rory couldn't help but voice his concerns. He usually went along with whatever his wife and her best friend and Valkyrie decided to get themselves into, but seeing the Doctor so... nervous, without even a full reason for it was throwing him off, he didn't like how the alien seemed to be internalising something. 

"Is..." He didn't know how to ask seriously if there were actually any real life fables here, so he sighed. "Is everything ok?" He asked.  
The Doctor looked to the two girls were were up at the dios, chatting and laughing, probably sensing the same danger that himself and Rory seemed to feel but too excited with the adventure and the supernatural part that they didn't seem phased. In fact the Doctor KNEW that Valkyrie was extremely into her paranormal, spooky, supernatural side of things, he didn't blame her for throwing caution to the wind and wanting to explore a bit more. A small smile crept to his face watching his friends excited to see whatever was here in this castle in the middle of the forest. "I don't know yet, but I'm sure it'll be fine." He told the nurse, nodding with a smile. "Besides, it can't be worse than usual." He tried to make light of the situation, and Rory wanted to believe him, he really did. But he knew the Doctor was - for want of a better word - scared. And he'd never seen the Doctor scared before, not properly. He had moments of anxiety and nervousness, moments of being unsure of something and worried for their survival. But this was different. This was like a basic warning had been drilled into his head to avoid whatever they were about to get themselves into, and the nurse found himself - not for the first time - questioning the Time Lord's survival instincts.

Before he could say anything else however, the Doctor ran up to the dios, clapping his hands together and working to get the TARDIS moving closer to the big creepy castle they'd seen.  
"So, based on what you've said before, myths tend to come true." Valkyrie began saying, watching the Doctor work. He glanced to her and went back to flipping switches. "I'm just saying, it might not be EXACTLY what people say, I mean the Lock Ness Monster was a dinosaur that managed to travel through a rift and the Kracken was just a giant squid that had lived a bit longer than it was supposed to..." She recapped on some of the other 'myths' they'd happened upon. "So, in terms of 'monsters' usually being real, surely there's a chance that vampires could be?" She smiled at the Doctor, who hovered his hand over the large lever that set the TARDIS into motion.  
He looked as if he was debating actually pulling it, like something terrible would happen if he did. "Just a fairytale." He smiled, pulling the lever and looking up at the cylinder as the time machine sprung to life. He could tell the TARDIS didn't exactly LIKE going closer to the castle, and he couldn't blame her, but they landed after a delayed rematerialisation.  
"Oh come on, vampires from space count, but a similar being on earth can't?" Valkyrie continued to ask as they headed back toward the doors.

Amy took Rory's hand and dragged him out first, the Doctor walking next to Valkyrie as they followed the couple.  
"It's different, the ones from space were giant fish people, using a perception filter to disguise themselves as human." He explained, pulling out his sonic and running it along the air in the forest surrounding the castle. They were closer, but not on the doorstep, just in case.  
"Why is it always perception filters?" Valkyrie mumbled, looking up at the castle. The Doctor folded his arms, chuckling.  
"It's a useful tool." He smirked. "They came here because their world was being destroyed, they wanted to take over Venice." He continued explaining. "They wanted to live in the water, but they were gonna sink Venice to do it."  
"Ok, sounding LESS like vampires now." She rolled her eyes. "But there MUST be a CHANCE of vampires on Earth as well." 

The Doctor didn't answer, just turned to look at the girl. He was always impressed by his companions reasoning, he truly picked some good partners.  
"Doctor?" Amy called, and they both made their way up the ominous steps to where Amy and Rory were stood, looking around. "Took your time." She smiled at him.  
"Sorry, Pond. Just debating the likeliness of vampires." The Doctor replied, giving a mock roll of the eyes.  
Rory definitely knew something was up, The Doctor wasn't exactly making it difficult to notice. "But they are real right?" He asked, hoping to throw the Time Lord off. It seemed to work as the aliens smile dropped.  
He paused for a moment as everyone looked to him. "Possibly, which is why we're gonna have a QUICK look around and then go back in the TARDIS and let someone else drive." He admitted. "And by the looks of it, they're not open." He turned their attention to the door. It was true, it was the middle of the night and there were not lights on after all, by any means it could just be an average secluded family wanting to sleep for the night, but where was the fun in that?

"Then get it open." Valkyrie nudged him toward the door. He quickly took another step back and everyone watched him. "You really are scared, aren't you?" Valkyrie asked.  
"No! Of course not!" The Doctor replied. "I just don't think disturbing people who live in the middle of a big dark forest is the best idea."  
"That's the OPPOSITE of what you usually think." Valkyrie retorted and the Doctor sighed.  
"Ok, yes, I'm a little... on edge. There are races all over the stars that are similar to what humans describe as 'vampires', and the tales of them are not ones to take lightly on Galifrey, they're to be avoided at all costs. Excuse me if I don't exactly feel like running headfirst into a dark and gloomy castle where there could very well by creatures similar to the folk lore." He stopped his rambling by straightening his jacket and looking away from everyone's gazes. 

"We don't have to go in, Doctor." Amy reassured him after a moment. He looked to her, he hated showing people his proper feelings about things like this. Especially since the stories on Galifrey were mostly made to scare the children. But certain ones stuck - especially with the things some Time Lords saw in their travels - and especially when some came with grave results when certain folk lore 'creatures' mixed with the Time Lords themselves. He offered his best friend a smile.  
"Thank you, but I don't want to ruin everyone's fun just because of some stories." He shrugged, trying to play it off as less important than the voice in his head was telling him it was.  
"Aren't you the one who said we're all stories in the end?" Rory asked. "I have a bad feeling about this place and I think we should just go."  
The Doctor nodded, smiling slightly. "Thank you. Let's get going then, come on, Valkyrie." he called out, expecting the girl to just be wondering about the front porch while the three of them talked, but they got no answer as they turned to leave. "Valkyrie?" The Doctor called again, and they looked around before Amy walked up to the door. It had been hard to see in the darkness and shadows, but the door slowly creaked wider open as Amy nudged the already open door further. Inside held darkness, and the Doctor patted his pockets, not finding his sonic screwdriver in any of them. 

He groaned in frustration. "That girl!" He fixed his bow-tie. "She never will learn not to be too curious, will she?" He took a step toward the door.  
"You're not exactly one to talk." Rory joked. The Doctor shrugged.  
"Do as I say, Rory. Do as I say." He walked to the door. "You guys should go back to the TARDIS, it might not be safe."  
"You know that's not gonna happen." Amy replied, folding her arms.  
"I wish for once you would both listen to me when I tell you something. This place is dangerous. I'm only grabbing Valkyrie, and then we're getting out of here as soon as possible. Go and wait in the TARDIS."  
Amy didn't make any sign that she was going back to the time machine and the Doctor sighed, dropping his shoulders in exasperation. "Amy-"  
"Would you leave us if we asked you to?" She asked.  
"That's different. Besides, like I said, I have NO intention of staying. But I can't leave her in there, so I'm going in, and you two, are going. back. to. the. TARDIS." He told her sternly. 

She didn't say anything as she turned around and stormed back to the police box, Rory nodded his thanks to the Doctor and followed his wife, going to keep her company and make sure she didn't wonder off before the Doctor came back with the girl.  
The Doctor sighed. "They never learn..." He mumbled, turning back to the door and gulping slightly as his mouth went dry. He really did NOT want to be doing this, but he had no choice. No sonic, no companions. What could go wrong?


End file.
